Laws of the Heart
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: Sophie works for a law firm while Sian runs a restaurant. Two different lives that fate decides are meant to intertwine, but is a brief encounter enough to prove to both of them its meant to be...?
1. Chapter 1

'Can you take a different route?' Sophie asked the taxi driver as she looked out the window at the traffic on the road ahead and could see that they would not be moving anytime soon.

'Sorry love, there's nowhere I can turn.' the driver replied.

'Okay, well I'll walk from here.' she told him as she took a tenner from her purse and handed through the glass that separated them, before quickly collecting her bag and papers she had with her and stepping out into the street. '

'You forgot your change love.' the driver called to her.

'Keep it.' Sophie replied as she swung the taxi door shut and began making her way to the office.  
She arrived at work just after 9:45 and quickly made her way to the meeting she was meant to be at 9:30. 'Sorry I'm late guys' Sophie said looking slightly flustered as she entered the meeting room to be greeted by seven men whose ages ranged from mid-thirties to late forties, as they all looked up from the papers in front of them and greeted her with smiles on their faces. 'Car broke down and then my taxi got stuck in traffic, so I walked here this morning' she continued as she took her seat at one end of the long table. 'Oooookaaaaay' she breathed out, 'I'm ready… shall we begin.'

'Same time next week then fellas, and hopefully by then we'll be celebrating… and maybe I'll be on time.' Sophie said as she got up from her seat whilst clearing away her paperwork and placing it in a file as the men copied her actions while laughing lightly at Sophie making fun of herself, just as an older man with silvery hair and dressed in a smart, expensive looking suit walked in.

'Sophie, Gentlemen…' he said acknowledging everyone in the room. 'I just wanted to come and personally give you my thanks. I really appreciate how much work you've been putting into this latest deal and everyone deserves a break, so I want to take you all out to dinner this evening.'

'Bill, I've just got a pile of paper work on my desk and I was planning on…' Sophie started.

'And I won't take no for an answer.' he continued focusing his gaze on Sophie, as she smiled and shook her head slightly in defeat.

'In that case, dinner sounds great, thanks Bill.' she replied as the others agreed.

'Good, well it sorted then. The cars will pick you all up at seven.' Bill told them as they all exited the meeting room. 'Sophie, walk with me.' Bill stated as Sophie collected her stuff and they began walking through the office, passing rows of people on the phones and busying themselves with files and papers. 'You have honestly done a fantastic job on this deal and I firmly believe that next week we will be looking at a major victory, thanks to you Sophie.'

'I'm just doing my job…' she went to answer but was cut off.

'No excuses Sophie, you've done amazing.' he said sternly though smiling. 'Now, have you thought anymore about my offer?' Bill asked as Sophie smiled politely.

'Yes, and I still am Bill… I would just really like the opportunity to tie things up at this end first before taking anything else on, especially elsewhere.'

'I understand, the offer stands but I'll need an answer by New Year, we need someone out there as soon as possible. You're my best Sophie Webster, and I want it to be you, if you're willing to go.'

'Thank you Bill, I'll let you know as soon as I've made my decision.' Sophie smiled before leaving to head to her office to try and get through as much work as possible before heading home to get ready for dinner this evening.

At 25, Sophie had already worked her way through school and university before landing her position at 'Phoenix & Sons Attorneys at Law'. She had always wanted to make her family proud, and although she was earning a very good salary, which her sister Rosie was very proud of, her parents always told her that money wasn't everything and that she had to also be happy in what she chose to do with her life. This was something she had always remembered since she was a little girl, when Rosie had been exclaiming that she was going to be a model and earn millions, Sophie believed she could find something she loved doing and even with an average wage, still feel rich. However, Sophie always worked hard at whatever she put her mind to and she was now one of the senior partners at the law firm. Even though she was the youngest ever person to achieve that position at the company, she was well respected and liked by her colleagues.

Sophie and the other partners of the firm were now all sat around a large table at 'Vino's Place' which happened to be one of the most expensive and popular eateries in London. By now they had finished their food and had all had a few drinks and were laughing and joking. Sophie excused herself from the table and made her way to the toilets, on the way noting how busy the restaurant was, now filled with people laughing chatting, pretty much just having a good time. In a lot of other expensive restaurants, Sophie had found that it was quite snobby, but the staff here actually went out of their way to make sure people enjoyed themselves.

She checked herself out in the mirror, noting she looked a little worse for wear, most likely due to the past month of working into the early hours of the morning. Re-applying her lip gloss, before straightening her clothing, she made her way back out to the restaurant. On her way back to the table, she glanced towards the kitchen hearing loud cheering. She was about to turn her gaze back in the direction she was heading when someone caught her eye. A slim blonde walked out of the kitchen carrying 3 plates on each arm. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, she didn't appear to be wearing much makeup on, but still looking beautiful, and she had the most piercing blue eyes Sophie had ever seen. For a few moments, Sophie felt like time stopped and she was frozen watching the blonde as she got closer, carrying the plates of food.

'Wow!' suddenly escaped Sophie's mouth as the blonde walked past her and quickly looked in her direction, a small grin on her face. 'Erm… I err… I mean erm, the plates, wow you can carry quite a few at once… wow!' Sophie cringed as she quickly realised she sounded like a complete and utter tool.

'Em, thanks I guess.' came the reply from the blonde as she again smiled at Sophie making her heart skip a beat and a strange feeling appear in her stomach. They both stood for what was only a few moments but felt like forever as they looked into each other's eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat at the nearby table broke them from their little trance, as the blonde turned to the table and began serving the plates to the waiting customers. After finishing placing the plates on the table and a few words of banter with the customers, she turned to find Sophie gone, making her smile falter a little.

Making her way back to the kitchen, the blonde glanced around checking for any customers waiting on service and in the corner of the restaurant, that's where she saw her mystery brunette she had seen only moments ago. As she watched from a distance, leaning back with her elbows resting on the bar, she saw the brunette shake her head slightly and then lean it forward into both her hands, as the men she was sat with laughed and one patted her shoulder. Sian smiled and turned to the bar man, 'Wayne, I have a favour to ask…'

'Excuse me.' Everyone at Sophie's table turned to see a tall dark haired man in his early thirties standing holding 2 bottles of wine, one red and one white. 'My name's Wayne and I've been asked to bring you these drinks, with compliments for the beautiful lady' he said nodding at Sophie as the guys all looked at Sophie with smirks on their faces. 'She was unsure which you prefer so, one of each' he stated smiling before opening the bottles and placing them on the table.

'She?' Dave questioned, as Wayne smiled again.

'Sian… Ms Powers hopes you enjoyed your evening so far and that you come again.' He said before making his way back to the bar. 'Woah Sophie, this stuff is like a hundred quid a pop.' Tommy said picking up and examining one of the bottles of wine, before pouring some into each of their glasses. 'You must really have made an impression.' Sophie looked around the restaurant and scanned for the blonde she now knew was called Sian, but she was nowhere to be seen.

'One hundred a bottle?' Dave asked. 'How much do they pay their staff here? I thought you said you embarrassed yourself in front of a hot waitress.' Sophie felt herself blush at his statement, shooting him a glance whilst shyly grinning. Sophie rarely blushed and never got shy, but something about this blonde, about Sian, took her breath away and made her feel different.

Sophie had always been open about the fact that she was gay but that didn't stop the males in the office and on the odd occasion, clients trying to convince her to go on a date with them. She was already stunning, but her confidence, the way she treated everyone the same and how she always wanted to help, made her more attractive to people. In fact it was these qualities which had brought Sophie to the attention of Bill, who personally offered her a position at the firm.

Flashback…

_Sophie had been on her way to the gym one morning before a lecture, when she heard a fight breaking out in a back lane between two young lads. Throwing her rucksack to the ground as she ran to them, she placed herself in between them pushing them apart and keeping them both at arm's length on either side of her. She glanced at them both noticing that the younger of the two boys clearly looked like he lived on the street, he had dirty clothes, slightly torn and he looked like he hadn't slept in a month… Sophie knew that feeling as she had been getting driven mad with course work lately as it was her final term at university. The older lad was smartly dressed with an expensive looking watch hanging from his left wrist, whilst a wallet with cash partially sticking out of it was now lying on the ground behind him. Normally someone faced with this situation could and would assume that it was most likely a mugging and that the scruffier of the two lads had been attempting to rob the other, but not Sophie. Forever wanting to see the good in people she simply asked for an explanation and when none came, rather than threatening to call the police, she simply invited the both of them to grab a cup of coffee at the café around the corner, refusing to take no for an answer from either of them._

_It was over coffee, and what ended up being lunch and a few more drinks after that, that Sophie discovered that the two lads were in fact brothers. The younger of the two Samuel who was 16 , had run away from home a year earlier when he had gotten in with the wrong people who had convinced him to steal from his family. Ashamed of what he had done when his father found out, he left with nothing but the clothes on his back and had been staying in halfway houses or on the street and eating from soup kitchens ever since. His older brother Dylan who was 18 had finally tracked him down and that morning had confronted him, telling him to come home and accusing him of being selfish. Dylan had brought with him Samuel's wallet he had left behind when he ran away, and he'd given this to him when they were in the lane to try and remind him of where he belonged, but Samuel had thrown this back at him, refusing to come home and shouting that he deserved nothing more than what he had living on the streets. That's when the fight had broken out and that's also when Sophie had shown up._

_Sophie ended up spending the entire day with the two boys, talking and generally getting to know them. They spoke of their lives and what they would like to be and how things can always be worse. By the end of the day, surprising even to Sophie, both boys left together getting into a limousine which same to pick them up, but not before Sophie gave them her mobile number, asking them to let her know that they got home safely and that everything was okay. It was two days later that Sophie had received a visitor at her flat. It was an older gentleman who introduced himself as Bill Phoenix and he thanked a confused Sophie for giving him his family back. He explained that he was the father of the boys she had met a couple of days previous and how they had told him about her breaking up their fight and spending the day talking to them. He told her how he had become a father later on in life and since the loss of his wife a few years back, had realised how much he cherished his family and wanted to keep them together. After telling her how impressed he was with her views of people and the world and that he could use more people like her around him, he stated that he hoped that upon finishing her final term at university that summer, she would consider working for his company. He had the perfect position for her he told her, senior mediator – if she could make his sons get along and come to a compromise, he had confidence that she could make anyone. _

End flashback

After the arrival of the free wine, Sophie and her colleagues had decided to stay a little longer, all the while the guys tried to convince Sophie she should find Sian and speak to her, even just to thank her for the wine and perhaps strike up a conversation from there, which Sophie said she couldn't do as she'd just make a fool of herself again. However, throughout the next couple of hours, she found herself glancing around the restaurant in the hope that she might get to see Sian just once more.

It came as no surprise to Sophie's colleagues that she hadn't yet made a move, even though she was clearly attracted to pretty blonde. She was always so confident in work and often had admirers trying to gain her attention, but in the four years that she had been at the law firm she had never once brought a date to any of the company parties and seemed to spend most of her free time working.

Sophie and her colleagues had just paid the bill and were collecting their coats and belongings at the front of the restaurant ready to leave. As they gathered by the door, Bill noticed Sophie glance around the restaurant, clearly looking for something, or in this case someone. Suddenly spotting Sian on the far side of the restaurant, Sophie's breath hitched in her throat and she watched as the literally breath-taking blonde stood next to a table speaking with a couple who looked very happy, as the woman lifted her left hand towards Sian who leant forward admiring the diamond ring on her finger and then looking towards the man smiling giving him a slight nod and a wink.

As Sian stood back up straight and left the couple to enjoy the rest of their evening together, feeling someone watching her she turned in the direction of the restaurant doors. Her gaze locked with that of the beautiful brunette she had been watching for most of the evening, talking, drinking and laughing the most infectious laugh Sian thought she had ever heard. And now as she looked across at her, she wasn't sure what to do. She offered a smile at the brunette who did the same in return, at which point Sian felt her heart race quicker at how stunning the brunette really was. As she stood taking in the view, their eye contact was suddenly broken as Sian watched one of the men with Sophie place his hand on her shoulder startling her a little and causing her to turn her head slightly as he whispered something to her. She blushed and glanced back at Sian again quickly before making her way out the restaurant door and stepping into the crisp winter air. At that moment, Sian's heart sank a little. Sure, she didn't even know her name, but there was something about this brunette that made her want to find out. She looked over towards the bar where Wayne was stood watching her, giving her a little nod he mouthed, 'What you waitin' for…? as Sian grinned and hastily made her way towards the door.

Exiting the restaurant, Sian glanced down the street and seen a group of men getting into a limousine a short distance away, recognising them as those from the same table as the brunette. Before she had a chance to approach it though, the car door closed before the limo pulled away, driving down the busy street. Sighing loudly, partly in frustration but mainly in disappointment, she turned around to make her way back inside, but suddenly found herself staring into the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen… again!


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey.' Sian said smiling while looking into the brunettes eyes as they stared back at her.

'Hi.' the brunette replied as she held out her hand. 'Sian right?' she asked.

'Erm, yeah.' Sian said quickly taking Sophie's hand in her own and shaking it, both women instantly getting a tingling sensation at the other's touch.

'Sophie.' the brunette replied as she smiled at Sian. 'I didn't want to leave without thanking you for the wine… and erm…the compliment.' she says as the colour slightly rose in her cheeks, which Sian immediately found very cute. 'So thank you.' she said not taking her eyes from the blondes.

'You're welcome, and you deserved both.' Sian said trying to come across a bit charming and feeling pleased that it seems to work when Sophie's smile grew. Sophie looked down to her hand that was still holding Sian's before back up to meet her eyes as they held each other's gaze for a few moments, before it was suddenly broken as a taxi pulled up next to the footpath behind Sian letting people out, it's headlights shining on the spot where they stood, making Sophie squint her eyes at the brightness.

'Well, I should probably…' Sophie said looking towards the taxi as she slowly withdrew her hand from Sian's.

'Did you enjoy your meal?' Sian asked her quickly, wanting to continue the conversation and not have her rush off. She'd never seen the brunette at the restaurant before and for all she knew, she may not come back again, so at the very least she wanted to talk to her a little longer.

'Yeah it was amazing.' Sophie smiled.

'Good.' Sian said returning the smile. 'And I trust the rest of your party did too?'

'They definitely did… they loved it so much they're wanting to come back next week.' Sophie said as Sian's face lit up.

'Will you be joining them?' she asked eagerly awaiting the answer, wanting so badly for the brunette to be coming back.

'Erm, I dunno… maybe.' Sophie said with a smile. 'I'm kinda busy at the office at the minute, but if I can make it, I will.' They stood for a few moments as they just watched each other, before Sophie cleared her throat. 'Anyway, I better…' she pointed in the direction of the taxi.

'Oh… okay.' Sian said with a slight smile, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice as Sophie stepped around her.

'See ya Sian.' Sophie said as she started walking towards the taxi, irritated at herself that she couldn't hold the conversation with Sian just a little longer. Usually she could talk for Britain, her job required her to be able to talk a lot and she had no idea why her verbal skills were failing her now… okay maybe she did, it was possible that it was cos' Sian was absolutely gorgeous, some kind of blonde goddess with the most magnificent eyes and a body to die for she thought to herself, letting out a sigh as she approached the taxi and reached for the door.

'Sophie!' Sian blurted out quickly, spinning around in Sophie's direction as Sophie turned back to face her with a questioning but somewhat relieved expression on her face. 'Would you like to come in and have another drink… this time with me?' Sian asked as she watched Sophie's face seeing her thinking about it. 'Pleeease…?' she said raising her eyebrows.

'Sure.' Sophie smiled as Sian returned it. It had been a months since Sophie had even been on a date due to her working so much, so she thought she at least deserved to enjoy a simple drink with an attractive woman… especially since Sian just happened to be the most attractive woman she could ever remember seeing in her entire life. 'But I'm buying.' she stated making Sian laugh but nod in agreement even though she knew that she wasn't going to let her.

'It's a deal.' Sian agreed holding her hand out to Sophie. Sophie grinned and took Sian's hand in her own to shake on it, both of them again feeling a sensation run through them as they felt the other's skin against their own, before breaking apart. They made their way back into the restaurant and Sophie handed her jacket back into the woman in the cloakroom with a smile before following Sian over to the bar, as they each took a seat on a bar stool.

'So, what can I get you ladies?' Wayne asked them as he approached them from behind the bar with a wide smile winking at Sian as she gave him a smile, before Sophie looked to her allowing her to order first.

'Vodka, lime and lemonade thanks Wayne.'

'Make that two.' Sophie said as Wayne looked to her and nodded before moving to make them and Sian turned to face Sophie.

'What, no more wine?' she asked.

'Nah, I'm not much of a wine drinker to be honest.' Sophie said casually as Sian's face dropped at the fact that she'd sent wine over to the brunette's table earlier to impress her. However, after a few moments she saw a grin slowly forming on Sophie's face and she narrowed her eyes at her playfully.

'You had me worried then.' she breathed out in relief.

'Sorry, but your face was priceless.' Sophie let out a small laugh as Sian lightly swatted her arm unable to stop herself from laughing along with brunette.

Sophie knew she couldn't get into any kind of relationship right now, not at this stage in her career. She was always working and she would without a doubt be moving for work sometime in the New Year, even if she hadn't fully agreed to it yet. As much as she was attracted to Sian, as in never seen anyone so stunning in her whole life, wanted to wrap her arms around her and kiss her right now attractive, she couldn't do that to her, she couldn't let her just be a fling. She may not really have known anything about her, but she did know that she was better than that and she didn't want to hurt her, but it was harmless just having a drink with her right? She was broken from her thoughts as Wayne returned with their drinks placing coasters down in front of them before setting the drinks on top.

'Here you go ladies, enjoy.' He said as Sophie reached into her bag to pull out her purse. Sian quickly glanced at Wayne and gave him a quick shake of her head as he grinned slightly. 'On the house.' he said as he smiled at Sophie and she looked up at him before he walked away. Placing her purse back into her bag, she turned to Sian narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips in mock annoyance as Sian gave a satisfied look in return, a small grin on her face.

'What happened to letting me buy?' Sophie asked as Sian took a sip from her glass.

'Next time.' she smiled as Sophie raised her eyebrows.

'And what makes you think there'll be a next time?' she asked playfully as Sian grinned, and Sophie couldn't help but smile, thinking that a 'next time' would be great, but also knowing it was unlikely. 'So how long you worked here?' she asked the blonde as she picked her drink up from the bar and took a sip.

'Erm… since it opened.' Sian replied as took sip from her own drink, watching Sophie over the top of her glass as she looked around the restaurant.

'Really? That's great.' Sophie smiled. 'But will you er… will you not get in trouble for sitting here talking to me?' Sophie asked as Sian's eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion as she realised that Sophie thought she was a waitress and smiling to herself she decided to play along.

'Maybe.' she said as Sophie raised her eyebrows. 'But it's worth it.' she said looking straight into Sophie's eyes, taking in their deep ocean blue colour and the intensity they held as she stared into them. Sophie opened her mouth to speak again but suddenly heard shouting and the sound of cutlery and glasses being interrupted on a table behind them. They both turned in the direction it came from and saw two men who looked to be in their mid-thirties squaring up to each other in the middle of the restaurant as Sian instantly jumped up from the bar stool.

'Sorry, s'cuse me a sec.' she said as Sophie watched her quickly make her way into the kitchens before turning her attention back to the men. Without a seconds hesitation, Sophie stood from her stool and made her way over to them, just as one of them grabbed the front of the others shirt and pulled him close to his face looking extremely angry. As she approached them she glanced around the restaurant seeing the worried expressions on the other diner's faces and she took the final step towards them and placed her hand on the man's arm as he snapped his head in her direction, a contorted look on his face and a burning fire in his eyes and she took a deep breath.

A couple of moments later, Sian came back out of the kitchens with one of the kitchen staff named Bobby in tow. He was a large muscular bloke about 6 ft 3, huge biceps showing through his white kitchen uniform and a face not to be messed with. She glanced in the direction of the bar to check on Sophie seeing that she wasn't there before looking in the direction of the arguing men and realising that Sophie was stood right next to them. Straight away she felt a panic inside her at the thought that the brunette could get hurt as both she and Bobby started to make their way over to them, but as they got closer Sian suddenly stopped, and placed her hand on Bobby's arm also bringing him to a halt as he turned to look at her with a confused expression.

'Hang on, just wait a sec…' she said to him as they both stood looking in the direction of Sophie and the men, watching the scene play out in front of them. Unable to hear what was being said, Sian watched as Sophie spoke to the men, both of them giving her their full attention and the man who gripped tightly to the other's shirt slowly released his hold. After a couple of minutes both men backed down, both saying a few words and nodding to each other and to Sophie, before one of them returned to sit at his table and the other walked towards the restaurant doors accompanied by Sophie. They continued talking for a couple of minutes before Sophie handed him something and he gave her a smile and left the restaurant. 'Erm… I guess you're not needed after all.' Sian said to Bobby, not taking her eyes of the brunette as Bobby mumbled a response and made his way back into the kitchens and Sian watched Sophie as she made her way back towards her.

'Wow!' Sian stated smiling widely as Sophie approached her, seeing a slight blush rising on her cheeks. Sophie wasn't sure what it was, but something about Sian made her feel slightly nervous but at the same time confident in what she felt, which she knew right at that moment was pure want, want for the stunning blonde stood right in front of her and want to be able to ask her out on a date and not feel guilty that she'd be leaving in just a few weeks. She was drawn to her and couldn't ignore the feeling she got in her stomach when she looked into her eyes or heard to her voice. 'So… you gonna tell me how you did that?' Sian asked as they both made their way back over to the bar.

'No.' Sophie replied simply as she sat back on the bar stool unable to hide the small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as she picked up her drink again taking a sip from it. Sian grinned as she looked at Sophie, liking her cheeky confidence.

'Going to keep me guessing eh?' Sian said as she took a deep breath, 'Well, what do you do for a living Sophie?'

'I work at a law firm.'

'Ah, so that's it… you're a lawyer.' Sian stated sounding pleased that she's worked out how Sophie had stopped the fight.

'Nope.' Sophie replied as Sian frowned and pouted a little at being wrong.

'Oh… well… what is it you do then?' she asked genuinely wanting to find out more about Sophie, but at the same time wanting to know how she'd managed to calm the situation between the two arguing men so easily.

'I'm just a mediator.' she answered looking to Sian who raised her eyebrows and tipped her head forward a little waiting for her to expand a little more. 'So, if people can't come to an agreement over something, it's my job to help them to meet somewhere in the middle, instead of it having to be dragged through the courts.'

'Impressive.' Sian smiled widely at Sophie who returned a small smile, she was always modest about her accomplishments and didn't like to brag about what she had achieved.

'Anyway…' Sophie cleared her throat wanting to deter the focus from herself. 'Do you enjoy working here?'

'Yeah, I love it, it's actually what I always wanted to do.' Sian replied as Sophie raised her eyebrows slightly and smiled. She found it refreshing how honest the blonde came across with her answer

'The people you work for must be really nice then, for you to like it so much.' Sian suppressed a small smirk before she answered.

'Yeah, the boss here is great… she's smart, generous, not bad looking, she's pretty amazing actually.' Sian said casually and Sophie felt a hint of what felt like jealousy tweak in her stomach at hearing the blonde talk about another woman that way.

'Oh right… so where is she?' Sophie asked as she glanced around the restaurant, eager to get a glimpse of the person she may have as competition, even though at the same time she was scolding herself for even considering wanting to be in the running for the blonde's affections. She looked back to Sian seeing her with a small grin. 'What?' Just as Sian went to answer, Wayne appeared behind the bar.

'Sorry Sian…' both Sian and Sophie turned in his direction. 'I just got a call from Jenna's sister and I gotta go.' Sian expression instantly changed as her eyebrows rose and her mouth opened.

'It's time?' she asked excitedly as Wayne smiled broadly and nodded as she took of the bar cloth from his shoulder and placed it on the counter. 'Well what you waiting for, get outta here you!' she said in a higher pitched voice. 'We'll be fine.'

'Thanks boss.' he smiled as she made his way around the bar and towards the door. 'I'm gonna be a dad!' he called as she stepped outside. Sian smiled widely seeing how happy he was and as she looked back to Sophie she saw her smiling but with a questioning look on her face.

'Boss?' Sophie said as Sian's smile turned into more of a grin and she bit lightly on her bottom lip as she looked directly into Sophie's eyes. 'So you're the manager here then?' Sian looked up playfully as though she was thinking.'

'Hmm, I'd say I was more like… the owner?' she stated but almost in the form of a question as Sophie raised her eyebrows. 'Surprised?'

'Erm… more like disappointed actually.' Sophie said as Sian's face dropped at Sophie's words.

'Disappointed? she asked in a quiet tone.

'Yeah… when I thought you were a waitress, I was actually pretty impressed, I mean with you spending all your hard earned wages on me.' Sophie stated with a grin starting to form on her lips. Sian released the nervous breath she was holding when she realised that Sophie was joking and she swatted Sophie's arm again lightly.

'Stop doing that to me…' she said as she playfully scowled at Sophie.

'I'm sorry.' Sophie laughed out, holding her hands up in mock surrender. 'But you really are too easy.' As soon as she said it she knew how it sounded.

'Oh aye?' Sian said looking straight at her. 'You sure are the charmer aren't ya.' Sian said feigning offence, but was unable to hide the grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

'Shut up, you know what I meant.' Sophie stated as they both laughed.

The next hour passed quickly with the two young women enjoying getting to know each other more, both equally intrigued by the other. Sian had told Sophie about how she'd always wanted to have her own restaurant, how her dad had taught her to cook all the old family recipes when she was growing up and how named the restaurant after her father, but he'd never got to see it as he'd passed away a year before it opened. Sophie

'So he was from Italy then?' she asked now paying more attention.

'My grandparents were but they moved to England before my dad was born...'

As Sian continued to speak, Sophie watched Sian's lips as they moved. They were perfect, smooth, plump, so soft looking, Sophie couldn't help but imagine what they'd be like to kiss, how they'd feel against her own, how the blonde would moan as the kiss became more passionate, how it would feel to hold her in her arms, how her skin would feel under her fingertips… she quickly scolded herself and shook the thoughts from her mind, knowing she couldn't act on it, this was just a friendly drink after all. She snapped her eyes back to Sian's as she heard her name.

'Huh?'

'I said are you alright? You kinda zoned out there for a sec.' Sian said with what looked like a knowing grin on her face.

'Yeah…' Sophie croaked. She cleared her throat trying to find her voice which had decided to retreat to somewhere else at that exact moment. 'Yeah I'm fine.' she said slightly clearer.

'Good, thought I was boring you for minute there.' Sian said as Sophie quickly shook her head.

'No not at all, I like listening to you.' Sian smiled at Sophie who mirrored it as they stayed looking at each for a few moments longer. The sound of a cheerful group of diners leaving the restaurant snapped them both back to reality and Sophie cleared her throat and looked down to her wrist to check the time seeing it was already 11:15pm.

'I didn't realise the time.' she said as she looked back up to Sian. 'I should probably be going, I'm sure you'll be closing soon.' Sophie swivelled around on the seat and hopped down from it.

'Erm… yeah.' Sian sighed as she copied Sophie's actions. Sophie turned around to pick up her bag before they both made their way towards the door, Sophie collecting her coat from the cloakroom before they stepped outside, Sophie walking just a couple of steps in front.

'Sophie?'

'Yeah?' Sophie turned back around to face Sian, she loved how the blonde sounded saying her name.

'Can I see you again?' And there it was, the thing that Sophie wanted so badly but knew she couldn't have, not unless she was willing to get involved with Sian and then be okay with hurting her in just a few weeks by disappearing off to another country. She couldn't do that, she wouldn't do that.

'Sian…' Sophie sighed as she ran her right hand through her hair. 'My life's pretty hectic at the moment, I'm constantly working… believe me, you don't wanna get involved with me right now.' Sian took a step closer to Sophie looking directly into her eyes.

'Well don't you think I should be able to be the judge of that?' Sian asked her before taking a deep breath. 'Listen Sophie… I'm not asking for anything from you, I just really like you and want to spend some more time with you.' It sounded simple enough sure, but the second Sophie had set eyes on the blonde earlier in the evening, she knew straight away that she was something else, something that Sophie wanted more than anything else and if she was to get to have her, she'd want all of her and want to give her whole self in return.

'I'm sorry.' she said trying to avoid the look of pure disappointment that spread over Sian's face at that moment.

'No… I'm sorreh.' Sian said in a quiet voice. 'I just thought… I thought when you came back in for a drink that maybe you liked me too, it was stupid…'

'I do like you…' Sophie started as Sian watched her intently.

'You don't have to try and make me feel better…'

'I'm not.' Sophie cut her off. 'I really do like you… it's just, I may not be around town for much longer.'

'Oh… well do you think it's possible you'd like to spend some time with me while you _are_ still around maybe?'

'It doesn't bother you I may be leaving in a few weeks?'

'Like I said Sophie, I'm not asking you for anything, just to spend some time with you, but if you don't want to then…'

'No, I do. I'd like to see you again.' Sian smiled broadly at Sophie's words.

'Okay great. So… can I get your number then?' Sian asked.

'Um sure.' Sophie dug deep into her handbag and retrieved one of her business cards. 'My number's on there.'

'Thanks.' Sian smiled. 'Soooo… I'll call you?'

'Yeah.' Sophie smiled back as Sian leaned in towards her and pressed her lips to the brunette's cheek making a shiver run up Sophie's spine.

'Bye Sophie.' she whispered against the brunette's skin before stepping back.

'See you soon Sian.' Sophie replied as she smiled and made a move towards the taxi queue, opening the back door of one and stepping inside.

Sian watched the brunette as she closed the door of the taxi and gave a small wave through the window as it pulled away and drove off, before she looked down to the business card in her hand. 'You most definitely will Sophie Webster.' she said to herself as she smiled and turned to make her way back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Thursday morning, Sophie sat at her desk scanning her eyes over the documents laid out in front of her, as she tapped her pen against her desk and let out a sigh. She felt exhausted from the amount of hours she'd put in at the office lately, but never really one to complain about having to work hard, she had again arrived at the office at 7am and got straight down to business. Now three hours later, she was in much need of another caffeine fix. The case she was working on was one of the biggest the firm had ever taken on, and she had been given the responsibility of ensuring that everything went through as expected.

A knock at her office door broke her from her concentration as she removed her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes.

''Come in.'' she called out, as the door opened slowly as a short grey haired woman walked in carrying some folders in her arms.

''I've brought those files you wanted Miss. Webster.'' the woman said walking over to Sophie's desk and placing them on the edge.

''Thanks Brenda.'' Sophie said as she removed one from the top and started flicking through it.

''You look tired Miss. Webster. You're working yourself too hard you know.''

''I'm fine honestly, I could murder a cup of coffee though.'' she smiled at her assistant.

''Of course.'' Brenda replied, picking up an empty mug from the desk and making her way back towards the door. ''Oh and Brenda…'' Sophie called as the woman turned back around to face her. ''_Please_ call me Sophie.'' she stated, unable to get used to someone who reminded her of her grandmother addressing her so formally. Brenda gave Sophie a smile before she left the office closing the door behind her.

Sophie glanced at the pile of files on her desk and let out another sigh before she placed her glasses back on and let her eyes once again fall upon the legal jargon in front of her. The sound of the ringtone from her mobile erupted from somewhere on her paper covered desk and half grateful for the further distraction, Sophie began lifting up piles of documents to find it. Eventually locating it but not recognising the caller number displayed on the screen and assuming it was most likely a business call, she cleared her throat before pressing to accept the call.

''Sophie Webster.'' she stated using her professional tone. Not getting an immediate response, but hearing some chatter in the background, she tried again. 'Hello, Sophie Webster speaking.' After letting a few moments pass, she opened her mouth to speak again when the loud sound of something crashing to the floor rang down the phone making her pull it away from her ear quickly. Everything on the other end seemed to go quiet for a few seconds, before suddenly a voice was heard on the other end of the line.

''Hello… are you still there?''

Sophie brought the phone back to her ear cautiously, ready to pull it away should another loud noise occur.

''Sophie Webster.'' she tried again, wondering how long she'd wait for a response this time. However, she didn't have to wait long at all as a soft voice came from the other end almost immediately.

''Hi Sophie… erm… it's Sian… Powers… from Vino's?''

It sounded like a question as much as a statement, but the caller wanted to ensure that they were recognised before continuing. However, as soon as she'd heard the name of the caller, Sophie's stomach had filled with butterflies as she realised it was the person she'd thought about for almost a week. She'd given her card to Sian after she'd asked for her number and although she was aware that she was far too busy to be getting involved with anyone right now and that she'd be leaving the UK for work in only a matter of weeks, she was also very aware that she had felt something for the blonde in the short time that they had spent together on the previous Friday evening and the fluttering going on inside her at that moment wasn't about to let her ignore it.

''Sian, yeah I remember.'' She smiled to herself as she said the Blonde's name.

''Oh right, good… Well, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night.''

Surprised at Sian's forwardness, not having bothered with any small talk but rather straight away asking her out, Sophie took a moment before answering. Knowing that no matter what her head was telling her, her mouth was only going to give one answer. A few more seconds past as Sian who was initially confident when she dialled Sophie's number, started to worry slightly that she was too forward in asking the Brunette out, having only spent a short time with her the week before. ''I'm sorry, you're probably busy… maybe anot-''

''Yes.'' The response came cutting her off.

''Sorry, what?''

''Yes.'' Sophie repeated. ''I'm free tomorrow night.''

''Really? That's great… well how bout' seven?'' Sian asked, her confidence returning.

''Seven's good.'' Sophie answered, as a huge grin spread across Sian's face.

''Okay, well erm… how bout' we meet at the restaurant.''

''Sure, sounds like a plan.''

''Good… so… see you tomorrow?'' Sian asked, unable to disguise the happiness in her voice and not really wanting to.

''Yeah okay.'' Sophie said, trying to build up some courage before the call ended. She still hadn't been able to work out what it was about Sian that made her lose her confidence and ability to control the situation.

''Alright, well bye Sophie.''

''Wait, Sian?!'' Sophie blurted out.

''Yeah?''

''Erm… are you free for lunch today, you know to just grab a coffee or something?'' she asked, hoping it wasn't too short notice and that it didn't come across as a bit desperate to see the blonde since they'd had only just arranged to meet the next day. But her worries were swept away instantly as Sian spoke.

''Definitely.'' Sian's smile grew ten times bigger. She hadn't been sure what reaction she'd get from Sophie by asking her out, especially since she hadn't seemed that keen when she'd mentioned spending more time together when they'd spoken last week, but this particular response was extremely welcome.

''Okay, well there's a great little coffee shop just around the corner from your restaurant. How about I meet you there, say about 12:30?''

''Yeah sure, I know it. I'll see you then.''

''Okay, see you soon Sian…''

'See ya Sophie.' Sophie held the phone to her ear until she heard the line go dead, before she looked at the screen and pressed to end the call from her end as well, setting her mobile back on her desk.

As she glanced up at the clock on her wall, she breathed out a small sigh, although this time it wasn't just of exhaustion or slight boredom of going over and over the documentation in front of her, but also a little contentment at knowing that in only a couple of hours she'd be getting to see Sian again.

Turning around with a smile still on her face, Sian placed her phone into her pocket and looked down to see a young lad crouched on the floor gathering up pieces of broken plates.

''I'm so sorry Miss Powers, I didn't mean to break them.'' he stated nervously.

''Listen, don't worry about it, accidents happen. Here, let me help you.'' Sian knelt down next to him and began helping to pick up the smashed plates which were scattered across the floor. The young lad let out a small sigh of relief that he wasn't being shouted at by his boss, especially on his first day which didn't go unnoticed by Sian and made her smile.

After she finished helping to clear up the mess in the kitchen, Sian made her way out into the restaurant as she thought about the fact she'd be seeing Sophie again in just a couple of hours.

''I'm going to assume from that big assed smile on your face that a certain Brunette said yes then.'' Wayne called over to her from the bar.

''You'd be right.'' Sian stated as she made her way over towards the bar. ''_And_, we're meeting at lunch.'' she finished letting out a small squeal.

''When, today?'' Wayne asked as Sian nodded a massive grin on her face. 'Thought you said she didn't seem that keen.'

'Well she didn't, but _she_ asked _me_ about lunch.'

'Maybe she's hoping for more free wine.' Wayne stated, as Sian let a playful scowl show on her face as she picked up a cloth from the bar and threw it at him.

'Anyway, what are you doing here today anyway? I told you to take two weeks of with Jenna and Cameron.' she said looking at him expectantly. After Wayne had ran out of the restaurant the week before after finding out his wife had gone into labour, he'd managed to get to the hospital in time for the birth of his healthy baby son.

'Jenna's mum and sister are coming over today, along with some of her friends. Some kind of late baby shower, didn't want to crash it.'

'Didn't want to be stuck with all those women you mean.' Sian smirked. 'Before you met Jenna, that would have been your idea of heaven, room full of women no other guys to compete with.'

'What can I say, I'm a changed man.' He stated proudly as Sian smiled at him, knowing how much he cared about Jenna and she kind of envied how good their relationship was and how they had found the perfect person in each other.

Sian and Wayne had been friends since high school where he was pretty popular with the girls, but as hard as he tried he could never get Sian's attention and it wasn't until the last year in school that he realised why, when she came out to him. He'd been one of the few people in the school that instantly accepted it and thought no more of it than anything else he'd heard that day, and it actually made their friendship stronger.

Sian made her way to the coffee shop and spotted Sophie sitting at one of the tables through the window. She also noticed the waitress stood next to Sophie chatting to her and who let out what was in Sian's opinion an over-exaggerated laugh making her roll her eyes. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous at this girl flirting with the Brunette and even though she knew Sophie wasn't hears to be jealous over, she was very aware of how she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Sophie since she'd first laid eyes on her and didn't like the thought of her with someone else.

Taking a deep breath, Sian pushed the open the door to the coffee shop and walked in, the smell of fresh coffee filling the air instantly. Sophie glanced over in the direction of the door as it opened and immediately let a smile spread across her face as she saw the beautiful Blonde who had not left her mind for the past week. She rose from her seat to greet her and took Sian slightly by surprise, all be it a pleasant one, when she leaned in and kissed her cheek.

'It's good to see you.' Sophie said as she stepped back and Sian took a quick glance at the waitress that was still stood next to them and watching closely, and now looked jealous which made Sian smirk inwardly.

'Yeah you too.' she said smiling back as Sophie gestured for her to take a seat across the table before sitting back down herself.

'Erm… I'll give you a few minutes to decide and I'll come back to take your order.' The waitress said as she glanced at Sian and then to Sophie who nodded politely with a smile. The waitress walked away from the table, but not before running her eyes over the Brunette making Sian narrow her eyes at how obvious she was being.

''So how've you been?'' Sian asked as she settled herself a bit more comfortably in her seat.

''Good thanks, work's been a bit hectic. It's nice to get out of the office.'' Sophie replied as Sian nodded.

''Yeah, I was pretty surprised when you asked about lunch today, after you said about being so busy last week.''

''Yeah, sorry bout' that. I wasn't meaning to be rude, I just…'' Sophie took a deep breath before opening her mouth again to continue, but was cut off as Sian spoke.

''Look, Sophie… You don't want anything serious right now, I get it. I just really like you and thought we got on well last week and wanted to get to know you more. So if all we can be is friends, then that's okay with me.'' Sian said knowing full well she was lying to herself as well as Sophie at that point. ''For now…'' she smirked as she caught Sophie's eye.

Sophie's grinned back at the Blonde, appreciating her cheeky side and her ability to make the atmosphere less awkward. At that moment she wondered if she was possibly the only person on the planet who would turn down the opportunity of being more than friends with Sian. She was gorgeous, successful, kind and was willing to just get to know Sophie without any expectations.

''I'd like that.'' she answered, knowing that she was going to find it tough trying to just be friends with the Blonde, especially if they were going to be spending more time together, but she had to try.

After their drinks had arrived, they ordered a bite to eat and time passed quickly as they sat and talked about anything and everything. Both of them feeling happy in the others company, happy enough to forget about the time, and not realise that almost two hours had passed. As the waitress approached the table again and started to clear the used cups and plates away, breaking them from their conversation, Sophie glanced at her watch, her eyes widening.

''Oh I erm… I didn't realise that was the time already, I should probably get going.'' she stated as Sian looked at her own wrist, doing a double take when she saw the time.

''Yeah, I best be getting back to the restaurant and make sure everything going okay.'' She said as she started collecting her things and copied Sophie's actions as she stood up from her chair. ''I had a good time.'' she continued, trying to hide her disappointment at having to leave the Sophie's company as she pushed her chair in under the table.

''Me too…'' Sophie smiled making Sian notice how such a simple gesture lit up the Brunette's entire face and made her own stomach flip.

As they stepped outside into the fresh chilled air, Sophie turned in Sian's direction. ''So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?'' Sophie asked her, the question filling Sian's stomach with butterflies as she realised she'd be seeing Sophie again soon and a boost of confidence erupted through her.

''Absolutely.'' She smiled wide as she took a step forward, leaning in and pressing her lips to Sophie's cheek. ''It'll definitely be worth your while.'' she whispered in her ear before stepping back. 'See you tomorrow Soph.'

Flashing Sophie a smile and a wink, Sian turned and walked away leaving Sophie stood rooted to the spot as she watched Sian disappear around the corner feeling pleased with herself. Sophie's skin still tingled from where Sian's lips had been and her mind raced at what she meant by her words, but more than anything, she couldn't help the warm feeling that flowed through her when she thought of the one thing that flowed so naturally from the Blonde's lips... Soph.


End file.
